


Quite time

by zero_kun



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, First Time, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Underage Sex, Underwear, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This is unfinished but fuck it I'm posting it anyway.





	

"Finally!" Lincoln exclaims, closing the front door to the loud 's house. He runs over to the window peeking through to make sure they are gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud are taking the rest of the family to a big sporting event in another town which Lincoln slyly got out of by offering to watch Lily. He has planned this day for a week.

Lincoln feeds and changes Lily putting her to bed for her afternoon nap after which he strips to his new, tight, red briefs and lounges on the couch picking up the tablet ready for his secret guilty pleasure.

Not only does Lincoln enjoy and is most comfortable reading in his underwear but also he's found the world of fanfiction and not only that but super smutty gay fanfiction his sisters would never let him live it down if they discovered his gay little secret.

Lincoln skims ao3 for something entertaining to read and finds a fic.

A blush comes across his pale face. "Spiderman and Deadpool, spideypool I've never heard of this ship before." Intrigued Lincoln begins to read.

He scrolls and scrolls, reads and reads occasionally rubbing his growing bulge. Becoming engrossed in the story. He gets lost in the fanfiction his sense of the passage of time is non-existent.

Having read the work in its entirety, Lincoln's mouth becomes dry and his undies tighter than before he puts the tablet down on the couch and gets up to get a drink form the kitchen. When he hears three loud knocks and the front door opening.

"Hey Lincoln I'm here!" Clyde enters and yells into the unusually empty house.

Lincoln looks at the clock in the kitchen. "Shit that took longer to read than I expected." Lincoln thinks to himself.

He had invited his best friend over but lost track of time being engrossed in his reading. He dashes back in to the living room remembering he left the tablet there but when gets to the door way he see's Clyde has it in his hand, no doubt reading it.

"Lincoln?! Your gay?!" Clyde inquires, using the tablet to point while making the accusations.

"Please don't be mad or hate me." Lincoln begs with illogical fears, dropping to his knees half naked, feeling so embarrassed.

"I'm not mad at you for being gay, I'm slightly mad at you not telling me sooner we're best friends man and hate you come on you forget my dads, what about Ronnie anna?" Clyde tells and asks Lincoln sympathetically, raising his arms for a hug.

"It was all one giant facade, you can't tell anyone." Lincoln confesses, accepting Clyde's invitation embracing him infront of the couch. The white haired boy wraps his arms around Clyde's neck while he wraps his arms around his waist. Clyde's chin rests on the crook of Lincoln's neck.

"I won't say a word.... You know Lori's not the only Loud I have a crush on." Clyde whispers seductively, his hands diving lower grabbing Lincoln's butt.

Lincoln blushes and gasps at Clyde's words and touch, he experiences a range of emotions from shock and embarrassment to lust. Lincoln holds Clyde by his shoulders looking at him in the eye, blushing profusely and his boner harder than ever. It strains against his briefs.

He works up the courage and goes in for a kiss. Clyde quickly reciprocates making out with Lincoln there bodies gravitate towards the couch sitting on it, not breaking there make out session. There hands begin to explore each other's bodies Lincoln's hands start to comb through Clyde's thick, black, sheep like afro. While Clyde's hand feels over Lincoln's hairless, milky white chest, finding and rubbing one of his nipples.

Hormones raging in both boys. They take a moment from feeling each other up to strip completely. As Clyde is lifting his shirt up over his head, Lincoln pulls down and takes off his underwear flinging them to the floor freeing his erection from its rough clothed confines. Lincoln's gaze falls upon his now shirtless friend's silky, smooth, chocolate skin. Lincoln begins to devour Clyde's chocolate skin kissing, nipping and sucking it, from his neck to his navel as Clyde is struggling with his pants.

Finally after a minute or so he's able to get his pants and underwear off, they rest on the floor at there feet. Lincoln looks at his big black cock with curiosity.

"Hey your's looks different than mine." Lincoln comments, noticing his cut dick.

"Yeah my dad had the doctor cut off some of my penis when I was a baby. Clyde remembers his dad telling him before.

"That's horrible no wonder your head looks dry and cracked. I still like it though." Lincoln observes and realized Clyde is getting self-conscious.

Lincoln nuzzles Clyde's neck kissing his jaw line comforting him as his hand wonders over to his BBC stroking it slowly. Clyde tilts Lincoln's head up kissing him. Lincoln was surprised, caught off guard, taking a back when he felt his friends tongue enter his mouth, this is the first of many new sensations he will be feeling tonight.

Lincoln is in a euphoric daze, eyes half lided.

"Can I try something else?" Clyde asks breaking the heated French kiss.

"Sure!" He answers with much enthusiasm and anticipation.

Lincoln watches Clyde's head go from eye level to just above his crotch, he feels his breath on his sensitive throbbing erection. All of a sudden he's in heaven Clyde sloppily slurps his cock into his mouth. The warm wetness around his dick is utter bliss having never experienced such pleasure before. Clyde sucks and sucks bobbing his head using his tongue, twirling it around Lincoln's pink head.

Moans escape from Lincoln's lips, something us welling up inside of him. His hands that were caressing Clyde's afro now roughly push down as Lincoln's orgasm rocks his young body, every muscle in his body tenses up as the wave of pleasure washes over him. He spurts three wonderful times into his mouth.

Lincoln's arms fall to his side's he's completely exhausted.

Clyde is not surprised by this as his dads have given him a thorough birds and the bees talk, he has always been curious about how cum has tasted but expecially Lincoln's.

"Huh, a little salty but not bad." Clyde comments, leaning back into the couch from his hunch over state.

"Holy shit dude that was amazing." Lincoln remarks, breathing heavily. his stamina near fully recovered.

"Yeah? I'm glad I'm that good." Clyde responds, with a smirk of satisfaction. He begins to tug on his needy cock.

"Now it's my turn to try something but first." Lincoln says, flashing a fiendish grin.

Lincoln start to lick Clyde's cock like a lollipop getting it a nice and wet. Then he proceeds to climb on him, guiding his black cock to his puckered pink entrance. Lincoln winces in pain as he slowly accepts his thick head inside him, it stretches his tight ring of muscle.

Lincoln grunts and yelps in slight discomfort.

"I read about this a couple times." Lincoln says reassuringly, holding onto Clyde's shoulders for stability.

"You ok? This feels great already." Clyde asks, worried about the sounds of distress Lincoln was making.

"Yeah I just need to get use to you, then the real fun can begin." Lincoln informs, sliding down on the rest of his friends thick black meat.

Having it completely inside his butt he takes a few moments just sitting on it. Then he slowly raises his butt then back down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished but fuck it I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
